It's All Coming Back to Me Now
by Lucky love12
Summary: Rachel loses her memory in a 'stage light' incident, and is unable to remember the last two years. As fate would have decided, she is only able to remember nothing but hateful memories of her now girlfriend Quinn Fabray. AU
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

** The Beginning of a Tragic End**

Rachel Berry's eyes fluttered open, almost instantly taking in the bright light that threatened to blind her. Stunned from the light and the heaviness from her head made the girl close her eyes tightly in pain.

"Oh my god, she's awake." A soft voice murmured. Although despising the light Rachel opened her eyes once again, seeing the very light contour of someone above her. Her vision was extremely blurred but she squinted her eyes in an attempt to focus on the person.

"W-Where am I?" Rachel managed, her voice a mere whisper that came out weak. A moment later a soft hand took hold of her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"Don't speak baby, you're in the hospital."

_Baby?_

The confused brunette's eyes began to focus, the outline becoming more clear, she saw strangely familiar blond hair.

"You're finally awake."

The blond body leaned over, pressing gentle kisses against Rachel's forehead and over the brows of her eyes. Rachel blinked once, and again , slowly regaining some of her vision again, or at least enough to see the woman who was violating her space with kisses.

"_Quinn_... W-What are you doing here?" _And why the hell is she kissing me? _

The one and only Quinn leaned back but only continued to hold Rachel's hand, despite seeing brown orbs of chocolate staring at her in complete shock. The brunettes hand withdrew from Quinn's, looking more scared than puzzled now.

"Rachel, you were in an accident... You were onstage practicing." Rachel's eyes burrowed together in bewilderment and Quinn softly sighed before continuing on. "A stage light must have been loose and it fell and hit you on the head... They found you on the ground and got you here as soon as they could an-."

"Why are you here?" Rachel interrupted, her eyes staring sharply at Quinn, not contemplating the information just told to her but choosing to ignore it.

"Rach, it's okay. It's me, Quinn." Quinn asked in concern, gasping as Rachel pushed Quinn away from her and her eyes began to shift back and forth, as if trying to decide what to do or where to go.

"No I'm not." Panic quivered from the brunette's voice and the heart monitor began to beep frantically as Rachel tore off the covers from her bed. "Get away from me."

More than anything Quinn just wanted to pull the upset and frightened brunette into her arms and hold her close but decided against it. Seeing how drastically distressed her girlfriend was acting brought a horrible thought to her mind. Stepping forward Quinn gently grasped her girlfriends arm "Rachel... Don't you remember me?"

"You are the bitch who has been crumpling up my life and throwing it into the garbage." Rachel shouted having no apprehension of the pain that came from her words and appeared in the blonds soft eyes.

Reaching over beside Rachel's bed Quinn pressed the 'help' button and waited for several long moments, not saying anything that would distress Rachel further.

"I-I want you to leave!" Rachel panted heavily, her long black haired fallen astray over her reddened face.

At that point several nurses rushed into the room. They gently took Rachel's arms, trying to settle her down back on the bed and speaking calming soothing words.

"LET GO!" Rachel shouted in a shriek, trying to push the nurses from her.

A doctor walked briskly into the room, holding a small bottle of clear liquid and a syringe. He filled the syringe before injecting it into Rachel's IV causing the brunette's loud ranting promptly turning into soft mumbling and finally into quiet whimpers.

"What is wrong with her?" Quinn asked, unable to hide the flood of emotion as her voice trembled with uneasiness.

The doctor who had treated Rachel calmly pressed a hand against Quinn's back, leading her out into the muted hallway.

"Ms. Berry was impacted by the light, causing damage to the cranium. Despite the fact that she did not suffer a brain hemorrhage she still suffered a traumatic brain injury. It's not surprising that her cerebrum was affected."

Quinn's eyes stared at the doctor in complete disbelief, her breath beginning to become unsettled. "What are you trying to tell me?"

The doctor glanced at his clipboard, then his eyes raised to Quinn's. "I am trying to say that Ms. Berry seems to be suffering from a case of amnesia..." The doctor replied calmly.

Quinn took a small breath, trying to control the tears that had welled at her eyes and her voice from trembling so hard. "For how long?"

"I honestly can't tell you how long Ms. Berry will have amnesia. It could be days, weeks, months... Sometimes it can be temporary... And sometimes it can be long term" The doctor trailed off and cleared his throat uncomfortably, his eyes narrowing to the floor.

"So, you're saying it could be years?" Quinn asked with a dry laugh. "You must be kidding me? Fucking years?"

Quinn watched as the doctor gave a doleful nod. "It is possible. I'm very sorry." He apologized genuinely.

_"Doctor Perry to the emergency room."_

"Please excuse me." The doctor pardoned himself and turned, walking down the enlarged hallway and Quinn could do nothing but stand and stare after him. After only a moment the girls eyes closed and her legs crumbled beneath her.

* * *

><p>"Can I see my fathers please." Rachel asked once more to the nurse, her voice sounding more anxious each time she repeated herself.<p>

"We have contacted your fathers, they are on their way." The nurse explained for the fourth time and walked to the girls side, tucking in her blankets carefully. "Can I get anything for you?"

_My fathers and a large cup of where the hell am I and what the hell is going on!_

The brunette still had no idea why she was in the hospital, and even less about why Quinn Fabray had been at her side only an hour before. The last time she had seen the blond was not the fondest memory.

_Rachel raised her hands, calmly wiping the syrup away from the area surrounding her eyes, and holding back a flood of tears. _

_"Seems like an improvement RuPaul." A voice __chuckled and Rachel opened her eyes, seeing a smirk on none other but Quinn Fabray's face. _

_"I feel bad for the slushi." Santana added with a laugh and both girls turned, giggling as they walked away._

"Can I see.." The troubled brunette trailed off as her fathers appeared in the doorway, their eyes widening as they saw their only daughter laying in a hospital bed, now awake but undoubtedly shaken.

"Oh god." Hiram whispered and slowly stepped forward to his daughter's bedside.

Rachel felt tears prick at her eyes. "Daddy... What happened?" She whispered, her voice trembling uncontrollably.

LeRoy sat in the seat that was once occupied by the worried Quinn and took Rachel's hand with his own.

"You hit your head sweety... Very seriously. We were in New York when they called and we thought you were going to... I'm so sorry we didn't get here sooner honey." Despite LeRoy being a normally strong willed man his head bowed, several tears making their way down his cheeks.

"It's okay daddy..." Rachel whispered and squeezed his hand, watching her other father lean over and press his own hand against both of their melded hands.

"I always knew you were strong headed." Hiram said with a playful grin and Rachel laughed a bit before wincing in pain.

"Not time for jokes yet dad."

"Sorry sweetie." Hiram placed a comforting hand over his husbands shoulder and LeRoy sniffled softly before wiping away his tears. "What is the last thing you remember?" Hiram asked and Rachel bit her lip gently in thought.

"The last thing I remember was... auditioning for the glee club..." Rachel spoke quietly and watched at both of her fathers faces became astounded almost simultaneously. "Rachel sweetheart, what date is it?" Asked Hiram, watching LeRoy's head shake sadly.

"It is November 8th, 2009."

"Oh god." LeRoy stood up and stepped to the other side of the room before coming back over.

"What is it?" Rachel questioned seeing her father pacing so nervously and felt herself becoming scared. This feeling was something she had never experienced before, and it was strange.

"Rachel... today is November 13th, 2011." Hiram said in a whisper and Rachel's eyes snapped to him.

"Daddy... I..." A single tear trickled from her eye and down her cheek.

Hiram gave Rachel's hand a reassuring squeeze.

The doctor who had once been in the room walked in, a smile appearing on his face. "Good, your up. Hello miss Berry, I'm Dr. Neil Perry." Rachel gave a small nod and the doctor turned to Rachel's fathers.

"We have a girl, Lucy Quinn Fabray in the other room, your daughters..." He paused for a moment before continuing "She seems to have fainted, most likely from the trauma." Dr. Perry nodded to Rachel.

_Lucy Quinn Fabray? _Rachel raised an eyebrow.

Hiram quickly stood up, his eyes filled with concern "Is she alright?"

The doctor nodded. "We saw that in case of emergency that you were to be called, but you are here, which is excellent. Quinn is doing just fine, resting, just wanted to inform you."

"I'll go check on her." LeRoy offered and stepped over to Rachel, leaning over and giving her a soft kiss on the forehead.

"Daddy, why are you checking on Quinn?" Rachel asked curiously

"We'll figure everything out soon sunshine." LeRoy spoke softly before walking past the doctor and out of the room.

Rachel felt her head throb, not only from the trauma inflicted from being abused by an unstable auditorium light but also just wanting to know what was happening around her.

She had awoken with Quinn by her side, both her fathers told her that it was 2011, and for some reason they seemed to care about Quinn. She was the same girl who had been tormenting her...

"Do you feel pain?" The doctor asked and Rachel gave a slow nod, feeling another throb pound against her head. Dr. Perry disappeared from the room for a few moments and Hiram walked to his daughters side. "Rachel sweetheart, we will explain everything soon enough. For now... Please get some rest." Hiram told his daughter and Rachel nodded with a weak smile.

"Good girl." Hiram leaned forward and carefully wrapped his arms around Rachel. "I love you dad." Rachel whispered and Hiram nodded. "I love you too my beautiful girl."

Hiram arms released his daughter and Rachel's eyes were glistening with tears.

"Be strong." Hiram whispered and he stepped aside as the doctor appeared in the room, carrying a syringe.

A minute passed before Rachel felt her vision blur once again as the clear liquid entered her body. The weak brunette brought up a hand, very slowly waving her fingers at her father that was being led out of the room by the doctor and let the darkness drown both her and the days troubles.

* * *

><p>"I want to talk to her." Quinn said in a loud whisper at the door to Rachel's room to Rachel's fathers.<p>

Quinn had awoken not much later then Rachel had fallen asleep and not asked, but demanded to see Rachel. "Why won't you let me see my own girlfriend?" Quinn asked, her hands tightened into fists.

"Quinn... She doesn't remember anything past auditioning for the glee club." Quinn's eyes softened, realizing that Rachel had no idea that they were together, and she could only imagine how Rachel felt.

Hiram stepped forward and pressed a comforting arm around the heartbroken blond. "We may need to wait a while. She only remembers you as you were before, when you were her bully and not her girlfriend." He tried to explain and he sighed softly. "We don't want to rush things and risk terrifying her even further. I promise you'll have your time to talk."

Quinn could only nod and reached up a shaky hand, brushing away the tears bothering her eyes.

"LeRoy will take you home sweetie, but we will call you first thing tomorrow morning."

_Tomorrow morning isn't early enough._

LeRoy slid of his jacket and carefully placed it around the slumped girls shoulders before beginning to lead her out of the room.

"Can I say goodbye first?" Quinn asked suddenly and raised her bloodshot eyes to the men. "Please..."

Both men looked at each other for a moment before nodding in agreement. "We will wait for you just outside the door."

As LeRoy and Hiram left the room Quinn slowly stepped over to Rachel's side. As she watched the slumbering girl's chest rise up and down with every soft breath she felt her heart sink.

"Hey Rach... I know you're sleeping but I just wanted to tell you something before I go." Quinn spoke in a soft whisper.

"I-I love you so much Rachel. I know I don't tell you enough but I do." Quinn leaned over and with a calmness she hadn't known she possessed she pressed a gentle kiss against the sleeping girl's forehead. "You have made my life so perfect. I-I can't lose you..." Quinn pressed her forehead very gently against Rachel's soft cheek. "Please Get better soon."

A sob threatened to escape Quinn's lips but she quickly composed herself and stood, beginning to walk out of the room, but not before turning and taking one more look at her sleeping girlfriend.

Only silence came from Rachel's fathers as Quinn entered the hallway, they saw the tears in her eyes and gave her each a weak smile of sympathy before walkingwith her down the hallway. _Please remember me Rachel... Please..._

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews? Thoughts? Comments? Much appreciated :)<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

_There was a gentle but inviting light, the sun luminous and graciously spreading warmth throughout her body. As brown orbs stared up at the sky the sun began to shift, bringing with it all the warmth and mystical peace it created and was now replaced with the brightness of a silvery shimmering moon. The silence that had once graced hearkening ears was restored yet redeemed by a hushed but calming breeze of wind. _

_Goosebumps spread over sensitive tanned skin and a shiver broadened. Strong slim arms pushed up their body and twinkling eyes saw nothing but clear shimmering water._

* * *

><p>"Are you sure that Rachel is alright?" Came a low voice. It was incredibly familiar but an exhausted Rachel Berry was unable to tell the difference at this point.<p>

"As far as we can tell, besides the amnysia Rachel is doing exceptional, recovering very well considering the trauma she endured." A low voice replied.

"So in other words, my daughter is going to be okay?"

"Your daughter is perfectly content." Rachel intervened, slowly opening her eyes and allowing herself to embrace the faces next to her bedside. "Well... In a matter of speaking."

The brunettes father LeRoy stood beside her, a smiling lighting up his face and she returned it, although Rachel didn't recognize the tall man standing aside him.

"I'm so glad your up." He spoke with a smile and leaned down, gently pressing a soft kiss against his daughters forehead, "How are you feeling?"

"I'm as comfortable as I can be. Although I am hoping my sleeping arrangements aren't permanent. This room does have a certain chic to it but I would much rather prefure to return to my own bed and also..." Rachel trailed off as she saw the expression written across the mans face, a stunned eyebrow was raised and eyes widened in disbelief at the girls frighteningly quick pace of speech.

"Your already back to your old self." LeRoy grinned with pure delight and turned towards the man beside him.

"Rachel, this is the doctor who has been taking care of you, Doctor Perry." LeRoy introduced and Rachel's eyes flashed briefly with embarrassment before quickly being replaced by a warm smile.

"It's nice to meet you and I was just curious... Will this affect my voice in any way?"She asked curiously, not perturbed by the current situation in the slightest.

The doctors eyes filled with more surprise but shook his head with a soft chuckle. "No Rachel, I can ensure you that your voice won't be affected."

Rachel released a heavy sigh of relief and leaned back down into the soft pillow beneath her. It may have been strange that Rachel was asking about her singing voice but it made sense to the diva, it was one of the only things that she could think about rationally. Singing was her life line and without her voice it seemed to her that a terrible future would be inevitable, she would end up as a broken girl on the streets of New York, attempting to rekindle her crushed dreams. _Just thinking about it gives me chills._

The brunette watched as her father and Doctor Perry spoke, talking about her amnesia and it just felt so strange. Rachel couldn't remember one fond or terrible memory after auditioning for glee club, not one astonishing performance, not having her heart broken by Finn, and certainly not falling for one miss Quinn Fabray. These memories ceased to exist to the girl and all she could remember was being the confident Rachel Berry who would find her way to New York and prove that she could be a famous singer on Broadway.

The doctor gave a curt nod to Rachel's father and a handshake before leaving the room. LeRoy walked over and took a seat on the uncomfortable chair beside her, he gave her a small smile. "So hunny, are you actually feeling content or just trying to be a trooper?"

"Daddy, as i said before, I'm as comfortable as I can be. Right now I just want to go home." Rachel said honestly, seeing the very tiniest flicker of sadness in her fathers eyes.

"Well it's just that you have a couple of visitors that I know are dying to see you." LeRoy told his daughter and watched as her eyes lit up in both happiness and bewilderment.

It was a truth, an honesty that Rachel always chose to ignore. She didn't have friends like everyone else, she was an outsider, a loner, the black sheep of the group. Despite being very bright a lot of kids thought of this as a complete negative, not indulging in her perky outlook on life. It was also Rachel's nature to be highly competitive and even through vocal classes or summer camp she always strived to be the best, even if it mean't stepping on a few toes to get there.

"Who?" Rachel asked, still in a realm of confusion.

"Some friends you have forgotten but who haven't forgotten you. Just me a minute and I'll get them." LeRoy gave his daughter a gentle pat on the hand as he saw her tanned face flustering. "Don't worry. And if it seems too much and you want them to leave just tell me."

Rachel felt herself very unsure but nodded confidently with a dauntless smile. _I hope they are talented as well. But I would prefure if they stayed below me. I bet they really like me... Whats not to love. _The brunette began to smile more brightly as the thought and watched as her father left the room. Trembling hands reached to her long chestnut hair, running her fingers through it and trying to make herself look somewhat presentable. Why did she feel so nervous? They were her friends.

The brunette was very self conscious about herself, to herself she thought she was pretty, but gorgeous cheerleaders changed her opinion and created new insecurities. _My hair had grown so much longer_ Rachel's finger tips brushed against her long hair, and pressed against her forehead, feeling soft locks of hair. _When did I get bangs? _The brunette was dumbfounded, not realizing as several bodies made their way into the room.

Brown eyes lifted and her head cocked to the side in surprise. There stood a tall yet slim boy, extremely fashionable Rachel could see from the grey cotton gucci sweater and tight black pants that the boy was wearing, he seemed so familiar but she couldn't put her finger on it. _Is that Kurt Hummel?_

Rachel had a decent relationship with Kurt, despite the confident boy being as much as a diva as she was he had a ridiculously amazing sense of style, paired with a friendly attitude. Through some of the short experiences with Kurt Rachel had grown to like him, but now he seemed older, less of a boy and more of a man.

Next to Kurt stood Mercedes Jones, the dark and curvaceous girl that also proved to be a strong competition in the diva department. Rachel had always admired Mercedes, strong willed and determined, with an attitude that could whip anyone into shape with a snap of her fingers, but also very willing to speak her mind and was unafraid of the consequences. _She looks different too... _Rachel couldn't help noticing that she was a bit more slimmer, as if she had gotten into shape.

Brown orbs of chocolate suddenly noticed someone else enter the room, a person who caused a hitch in her breath and made her heart skip a beat. The boy of her dreams, Finn Hudson.

Finn Hudson had always had this effect on her, every characteristic of Finn Rachel found breath taking. It wasn't only the fact that he was evidently cute but... well he was actually really cute. The tall footballer had laughing light brown eyes, tousled yet adorable dark brown hair that always managed to look perfect and these were paired with a goofy smile that made the brunette swoon. Finn was indisputably tall, over 6'3" but it was part of his charm, something about Finn when he looked down at her made her giddy on the inside.

_Whats he doing here?_

"Hey girl, how're you doing?" Mercedes asked with a wide smile, stepping forward and leaning over the bed before wrapping her arms around the brunette.

Rachel's arms moved back around the girl, gently patting her back with her hand and trying not to act uncomfortable as she felt, although excited. "Opps, I forgot, sorry." Mercedes apologized but smiled happily.

"You really don't remember us?" Kurt asked curiously as he stepped forward beside Mercedes and intertwined their arms, an ectastic yet content smile crossing over his face. Kurt must have seen the confused look on Rachel's face and sighed. "Sorry, your dads told us about the amnesia."

Rachel nodded and gave both of them a warm smile. "Yes I do, Kurt and Mercedes... And Finn." Rachel took a deep intake of breath as she said the final name, not being able to hide her blush as Finn returned her smile with a goofy grin of his own. _I am friends with Finn Hudson, oh my..._

"You really don't remember the past two years?" Finn blurted out and he glanced away as both Kurt and Mercedes flashed him a glare. In the hallway they had agreed not to ask a lot of questions but to just help Rachel remember them a bit better, to refresh her memory.

"I wish I did but... My memory after auditioning for glee is a complete blank... Not that I don't appreciate the drama of it but I have no idea what is happening around me. As adept as I am I know I will be able to figure it out." Rachel watched as all three teenagers smiled and Mercedes and Kurt gave each other a knowing look.

"We will need to catch you up girl, do some shopping, a sleepover, we'll figure everything out, all right?" Mercedes laughed seeing Rachel smiled brightly and give a nervous but eager nod. "For sure girlfriend."

"Oh and Rachel, you make a hospital gown look in style, you're a dream." Kurt complimented and Rachel's smile just grew brighter, her face feeling ablaze at her 'friends' love.

Kurt and Mercedes walked towards the door as Finn stepped forward, his head bowing down. "I can't believe you don't remember a thing Rach." Finn said, his brown eyes capturing Rachel's and the brunette blushed. "If you want to know anything, just ask."

"Are we really friends? Not that I'm complaining... It's just that I didn't figure we'd ever end up very close, not that I thought about it. Well I did but..." Rachel felt herself warming up as Finn placed a large hand over hers, his fingers soft and surprisingly soothing.

"We dated Rach... What we had was... Really special." Rachel was beaming and couldn't help but brush her own fingers against Finn's. "What we had?"

"Finn we should go." Kurt suddenly interjected and their hands loosened from each others, Rachel feeling a rush of disappointment.

"I'll see you later." Finn gave the brunette a dopey smile before walking across the room and to Mercedes, receiving a glare.

"Feel better Rachel, let Barbara give you strength." Kurt said, leaving an iPod with buds on the table beside her he flashed her a secretive smile before the boy turned and walked to the others, a small chorus of goodbyes being said before they left the room, leaving a happily content Rachel.

Rachel's father stepped back into the room, giving the teenagers a quick smile before making his way to his daughters beside.

"How'd it go?" He asked and received no answer. The brunette was still beaming in disbelief that she and Finn had dated. _Wait... Had dated? Which means we broke up? Fantastic _

"Honey?" The girls thoughts dispersed as she heard her fathers voice. "Sorry daddy, just in shock."

LeRoy nodded. "I can understand that." His eyes narrowed as vibration came from his side pocket.

"One second." LeRoy took out his phone and glanced at it quickly before typing in a quick message and putting his phone away. "Who was that?" Rachel asked, her eyes burrowed in curiosity.

"Just your father, he is worried about you of coarse." LeRoy leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss against his daughters forehead before sitting on the chair, a hand reaching over and grasping his daughters. Rachel gave her father a bright smile and he returned it, although holding back the true feelings deep inside.

* * *

><p><em>I know you don't want me to see Rachel right now but... I need to see her. Please, right now she needs me just as much as I need her. I love her and want her to know that. Please... -Quinn<em>

_I'm sorry Quinn. Right now Rachel is not ready, soon sweetheart, I promise you. -LeRoy_

* * *

><p><strong>AN - I apologize for the delay. Reviews? Thoughts? Comments?**

**And thank you for the reviews, they inspire me to make the story even better and you are all amazing. Thank you. **


	3. Chapter 3

It was a glorious warm day outside, the sun shining brightly through the glass windows and onto a pale face. Porcelein cheeks were streaked with mascara and the outlines of her eyes were left with a red puffiness.

The mixture of golden brown and leafy green eyes were already wide open and the normal warmth was replaced with a vacant stare of affliction. A single strand of honey blond hair fell between hazel eyes and it was left forsaken, a weak hand not even considering to attempt tucking it back.

Even the graceful warmth of the summer sun left the blond untouched, the brightness only pushing her closer into the darkness. Reserved hands crept up to the very edges of the heavy blanket and prudently stretched it over the whole of her body, cacooning Quinn and giving her the seclusion she now always seemed to be in need of. A terribly quiet whimper escaped the blonds trembling lips and not a tear was shed, nor was able to.

An unexpected but soft creak filled the sulleness clouding the room and tight lipped foot steps made their way from the doorway and beside Quinn's bed. "Quinnie... Honey." The blond flinched as she felt the pressure of her mothers hand against her shoulder, even through the blanket she could feel this but didn't crave it.

"Do you need anything?" Quinn didn't respond and Judy sighed insucess. It had been relatively around a week since Quinn at last seen Rachel and it was almost as if what was alive and bright inside of Quinn died out.

Judy Fabray had been more then concerned about her own daughters condition. She had not at any time seen Quinn in this condition, not talking, eating, even budging further then from her own bedroom. Judy more then understood that Quinn needed to cope with Rachel losing her memory, and recolection of her but it didn't mean that she should just give up on everything else happening in her life.

"Quinnie... I was thinking maybe we could go out today. Maybe pick up some breakfast and hit the stores." Judy's suggestion was unanswered and the audacious woman stood and stepped to the windows, pushing back the curtains even further and letting a larger dose of sun stream in through the windows. "At least consider coming down stairs?"

"Please mom..."

Judy sighed softly before returning to her daughters beside, placing a comforting hand against her shoulder.

"I can't imagine how you are feeling honey.. I really can't...But if you need anything.. I'm here."

With this simple act of affection Quinn with incredible calmness pulled back the blanket, letting her mother see her, the young blonds lips quivering.

"Oh Quinnie..." Judy's eyes glistened heartbroken tears, her daughters pain almost too much to endure. The older blond leaned forward, wrapping slender arms around her trembling daughter.

Harsh sobs began to produce from Quinn, her shoulders shaking as she cried but her mother holding her closely, trying to protect her from the weeks affliction that had been responsible in reducing her to nothing but a throbbing shell of pain.

"It will be okay Quinnie."

Quinn's face slowly arose from her mothers shoulder, her eyes red and a single tear making it's way down her cheek

"I-I miss her... so much..."

Judy raised her hand, delicately brushing the tear off her daughter cheeks with her thumb.

"I know you do, you will see her soon."

"She doesn't remember me... She doesn't remember... Us."

Quinn's eyes squeezed themselves shut, trying to hold back the flood of tears that threatened to break her.

Quinn had never experienced anything close to this feeling, utter despair.

The moments that Rachel and herself had shared, their laughs, their tears, their love. It was all gone, in that moment all Quinn wanted was to curl up into herself, in the darkness, and die.

"Quinn... You need to be strong, not just for yourself, but for Rachel. You don't know how long her memory could be gone. For all you know she might have her memory back tomorrow but... We don't know." Judy watched as Quinn's hand raised itself to her face, wiping away the traces of tears.

Quinn slowly nodded. "Okay..."

"I will call the Berry's right now. Check on her condition. Will you be alright sweetie?"

Quinn once again nodded, giving Judy confirmation to leave the room but Judy leaned over, embracing her daughter once more, but this time feeling Quinn's arms wrap around her own body. Judy gently pressed a kiss against Quinn's forehead before standing up, making her away across the room and out of her daughters room.

_I don't know how much more I can take..._ Quinn stood shakily, her feet stepping very carefully over the floor and to her dresser mirror. Hazel eyes slowly raised, seeing the pale blond standing before her, eyes red and face streaked with mascara. Something else came to contact with her eyes, a thin line of pictures on her mirror of Rachel and herself that they had gotten at a photo booth. Every picture captured a different moment.

The first contained both girls smiling widely at the camera, Rachel's smile bright and alluring as always.

The second had Rachel's mouth open wide, in the middle of singing 'Defying Gravity' her arms held out dramatically and Quinn holding her hands playfully over her ears.

The third had had Rachel and Quinn sticking out their tongues but Rachel had sneaked a hand behind her head, holding out the loser sign.

The fourth, and most heartbreaking was a picture of both girls, locked in a soft kiss, their eyes closed but you could easily see the smiles against their lips.

Quinn's lips trembled, the pain overwelming and pounding at her heart as if it was a knife. Quinn began to breathe more heavily, her chest rising and falling quickly, an unexpected but familar feeling overcoming her sadness.

Clenched hands slowly opened themselves and Quinn picked up the first thing she saw, a snowglobe of Newyork that Rachel had given her and heaved it at the mirror. The glass shattered, making a terrible but satisfying sound to the blond.

Before Quinn knew it drawers were opening and being pulled out from the dresser, clothes thrown across the room and everything from her dresser being heaved onto the floor. Quinn screamed loudly, her hands hands reaching to the necklace around her own neck, about to pull it from her neck but held the locket in her hand. Remembering that this gift was indeed from Rachel aswell and as much as she wanted to tear it away, she couldn't.

Quinn fell to her knees, a new wave of tears making their way down her cheeks and she felt arms wrap around her body.

"I'm so sorry." Quinn whispered, though Judy said nothing, she continued to hold her daughter.

_This isn't what was supposed to happen..._

* * *

><p><strong>AN - I apologize for not updating sooner, I have been busy to the core. This chapter was mean't to be short, a briefing of how Quinn is feeling and which as you can see is not very good. I plan to have perhaps Rachel returning to Mckinley next chapter and the next chapter should be happier for the most part. Hope your enjoying my story and thanks to all my readers and reviewer. You give me mad inspiration. Thanks! p.s - Plan to update sooner **


	4. Chapter 4

Two weeks later...

"Hey gang!" Mr. Schuester beamed at the glee club. Their favorite teacher was wearing an accustomed lightly tanned vest over a white dress shirt, his curly hair was shining from a recent coat of hair gel. It was extremely early this morning for the glee kids, the previous night they had all received emails informing them that their would be an emergency glee club meeting the next days morning. Unfortunitely the meeting was set for seven in the morning and each glee club member made a yawn or talked in hushed grumbles.

"First off, I want to apologize for calling this meeting, but... I have some exciting news." A outrageously animated smile radiated across the teacher face, his eyes sparkling with excitement.

"Let me guess..." Santana said with mock excitement. The agitated Latina tapped a fingertip against her chin, exaggeration becoming truly apparent, beside her Brittany's head fell tiredly against her shoulder, a soft but precious yawn escaping the not so perky blonds lips. "Hmm... They found a way to enclose the gap between your gorging chin?"

"No." Mr. Schuester replied, a smile still beaming, obvious unfazed by Santana's snarky comment.

Kurt raised his hand, then delicately brushed back a stray brown hair that threatened to sweep across his freshly moisturized forehead. "You have finally decided to commission the spot light to those equally deserving?"

Mr. Schuester's glazed over somewhat, his mouth opened ajar in puzzlement.

"No..."

"Mr. Schu, are we-"

"No Sam."

An unmistakable scowl broadened across the blond boy's face. Sam Evan's normally didn't really care about putting in his opinion into conversation but many times Mr. Schuster cut him off. Of coarse there was some vacancy on the top floor but Sam wasn't stupid. Ever since he joined the glee club all he was appreciated for was his body, not his brains or his voice. He had sung 'The Time of My Life' With Quinn at sectionals but other then that he didn't sing as much as he wanted to.

"Anyways..." Mr. Schuester continued, his hands pressing together before clapping them. "We have a special guest here today. I want you to give her a warm welcome. Come on in!"

The glee kids looked up expectantly, their sleepiness leaving for a moment as the door to the choir room slowly opened. Before them stood the one, and Mckinley Highs only Rachel Berry, with a familiar bright smile.

"Rachel!"

"Berry!"

Shouts of happiness boomed throughout the fairly small choir room and their was a loud scraping of chairs as all the glee kids quickly raised themselves from their chairs and stood next to the blushing brunette, a fleet of gleeful teenagers giving the brunette hugs marking her return. Rachel made a gasp as even Santana gave her a tight hug, she knew that Santana was no longer completely hateful of her but it was still a shock to receive a hug instead of an ice cold slushi.

* * *

><p>The previous week Rachel was released from the hospital and into the care of her fathers. Despite being looked after almost on a 247 basis her fathers did leave her alone when visitors came to see her. Everyone had come to visit Rachel at some point during that week. Kurt and Mercedes on monday, who came with the past yearbooks, explaining her relationship with almost each glee member, but not mentioning her relationship with Quinn.

"Wait a moment. Am I hearing this correctly... I dated Finn, Noah, and a boy named Jesse."

Kurt nodded and a pleased smile crossed over Rachel's face. In public school Rachel had always had big plans for high school, she always wanted people to realize what an incredible and talented person she was. Usaully she was critisized for trying to be herself, despite what a catch she was, apparently she was good enough to handle three teenage boys.

On Tuesday Mike and Tina visited, bringing a special recipe for soup that was said to cure 'anything'.

"I'm pretty sure it won't cure memory loss, but thank you." Rachel bubbled with a smile and raised her eyebrow as she saw the two holding hands. It was more then unexpected that Mike and Tina were dating, a goth stuttering teenage girl with a football player. They looked remarkably happy and the sight made Rachel sigh in admiration.

On Wednesday Sam had stopped by, his hands holding a CD case.

"Hi Rachel, I'm Sam. We're not really close friends, but... How are you feeling?" The awkwardness was easy to spot in Sam, a free hand running through his overgrown blond hair and his posture looking strict. Sam was undeniably cute, a wide but friendly smile matched with green eyes and a athletic body.

"It's nice to be reaquainted with you again, Sam. I am not feeling my normally fantastic self but in the words of my hero, Barbara Streisand, I just don't want to be hampered by my own limitations."

Sam nodded politely and suddenly held out the case. "I know that you love those broad way musicals, and you probably have a lot of the music from them but I made you a couple CDs."

Rachel took the case from Sam, her eyes sparkling as she opened the case, reading the scribbles that were mean't to be titles on the CDs. "Is there any wicked?"

"You talk about how 'Defying Gravity' Is like your favourite song so... Definitely." Sam grinned, beginning to relax and he sat down at a chair that was placed beside the bed.

"Thank you Sam, it's a very thoughtful gift." Rachel looked up at Sam, catching those warm green eyes looking back at her. The brunette felt her cheeks flush and placed the case of CDs on her bedside table before returning her gaze back to Sam.

"When do you think you'll come back to school?"

Rachel sighed and shook her head. "I wish I knew, my dads are sceptical about letting me go back, after what... happened. I hope soon." She felt a thrill of excitement, from what she was told and what she knew, she was the star in glee club, was being chased by cute boys, and her hyattus was off the charts. But the uncertainty Rachel felt with not remembering what happened the previous three years was driving her a bit crazy.

"Hope you feel better and lora menari." Sam smiled before stepping back and leaving the room, leaving an a raised eyebrow on Rachel's face. _lora menari?_

* * *

><p>After a few minutes of talking and excitement Mr. Shesuster clapped his hands. "Why don't we give Rachel some time to rest and talk about some songs we would like to do for sectionals."<p>

"I assure you Mr. Shuester that I am in prime condition, my vocal cords are deprived and need to be extenuated." Rachel said brightly but sat down with the others in their chairs, taking a seat in between Sam and Brittany.

Besides Brittany Santana was typing on her blackberry and nudged Brittany before passing her phone to the blond. It read;

**Should we call Quinn?**

Brittany looked up, gently biting her bottom lip but typed quickly before returning the cell phone back to Santana.

**At lunch**

Both girls gave each other a smile before watching Mr. Shuester explain what the glee clubs thoughts were on sectionals, Rachel face slowly turning from pleasent to agony. Rachel Berry was back to her old self.

* * *

><p><strong>AN - I apologize for not writing in so long. To be honest school has been keeping me insanely busy and I hadn't been able to write from lack of inspiration. Also, I have recently gotten a bad cold, lots of sneezing, coughing and an occasional nose bleed but I really wanted to start writing again. I promise to write some updates for my others stories as soon as I can. My next chapter I plan to have Quinn come back to school, not possible. I am still thinking of the interaction between Quinn and Rachel so we will see.**

**P.S sorry for the short follow up and hope my readers forgive me, If I don't update soon you can kick my butt :P **


	5. Chapter 5

_Later that day_

Rachel had been completely dumbfounded by the amount of attention she was receiving, not only the glee club but teachers and even other students treated her kindly. The brunette had always wondered what it would be like to be loved by everyone and she finally felt that she was being acknowledged.

"Rachel we have something to tell you."

The brunettes head turned, at the moment both Brittany and Santana had an arm of Rachel's locked with their own as she strutted down the Mckinley hallway.

"What is it?" Rachel asked curiously.

"Well… Quinn wants to see you, and I know that two years ago Quinn was a robust bitch but things have changed." Santana explained as they turned a corner, nearing the glee club room.

"I don't want to see her." Rachel said, her eyes turning into a solid glare.

Rachel Berry was having a war within herself, part of her wanted to believe that Quinn had changed for the better but the other part of herself remembered the number of slushis were thrown at her by the same cheerleader and couldn't disperse the memory.

"Please Rachel." Brittany pleaded, her bottom lip pouting and giving illusive puppy dog eyes.

"Fine." Rachel watched a pleased smile cross Brittany's face as she tugged Rachel to the glee room, the girls standing outside the door.

Rachel glanced at Santana then at Britney, watching them nod with encouragement as Rachel gripped the door handle and pushed open the door, walking inside the room ever so slowly. Across the room sat Quinn Fabray, her back turned towards Rachel as her fingers gently pressed the keys of the piano. Rachel cleared her throat causing the short haired blond to abruptibly stop and turn, her eyes widening as she saw Rachel.

"Umm… Hi." Rachel said awakardly, watching Quinn stand up from the piano bench and walk towards her, hazel eyes unreadable. As Quinn stopped before Rachel the brunette gave the blond a small smile.

_"I will never be able to play the piano." Quinn giggled as she pressed her fingers against the keys, making unmatched notes and causing Rachel to glare playfully. _

_"I am an expert Quinn, I shall teach you."_

_"Really?" Quinn moved her fingers to the far left of the piano, pressing down the last two keys, making loud and low notes, mimicking the jaws theme. "Dunna dunna." _

_"You are irrevocable." Rachel couldn't help but smile at Quinn's attempt to play the piano and took a seat beside Quinn, closely together. _

_"I want you to put your fingers on these notes." Rachel took Quinn's hand with her own, guiding it to a set of keys and gently pressing down her fingers against each note. A soft melody began to fill the room and Quinn looked at Rachel, unable to feel her heart beat faster in Rachel's grasp. _

_"Now you try." Rachel said releasing Quinn's hand and Quinn looked at the keys before pressing her own fingers against them, mismatching the notes. _

_"Once again, irrevocable... but... teachable." Rachel winked playfully at Quinn before showing her the notes again, knowing it would be a long night. _

"Nice to see you Quinn."

With a gasp of surprise Rachel felt Quinn's arms wrap around her neck, pulling her into a tight hug. Quinn's pale but warm cheek pressed against Rachel's and the brunette awakardly returned the hug, patting Quinn's back gently.

"I'm sorry." Quinn apologized, stepping back and giving Rachel a shaky smile.

"It's okay." Rachel reassured Quinn and the girls looked at each other for several moments, Quinn's eyes exposing emotions but not the coldness she was accustomed to, there was a warmth in those hazel eyes.

"So we should probably talk." Quinn said finally and walked to one of the empty chairs in the room, Rachel following her and sitting beside the blond.

"Quinn, I'm not sure what to say…" Rachel's gaze fell upon Quinn, watching her listening intently. "Everyone has told me that we… We ummm… Have been… Dating?"

Quinn nodded although feeling incredibly saddened. What they had once had wasn't what they would call dating. It was love, they did everything together and couldn't go a day without seeing or talking to each other. No matter what ether girl had they would trade it all just to be together.

"I clearly don't remember anything and I don't think we should date... What I remember about you isn't a good image and I just can't..."

Quinn's face turned to the side, her teeth clenching for a moment before she returned her eyes back to Rachel, clearly hurt but a fake smile lingered on her face.

"It's okay.. I-I understand."

"I hope we can be friends?"

Quinn felt her heart throb within her chest, feeling pain and loneliness at the fact that Rachel couldn't remember all that they had shared and only wanted to be friends. In addition Rachel knew that Finn would take advantage of Rachel's state of mind, but that was the least of her worries at the moment. No matter what Rachel decided Quinn wanted to be there and would do anything for this girl.

"I would love that." Quinn gave Rachel a weak smile and the brunette smiled brightly before leaning forward and giving Quinn a gleeful hug. Quinn wrapped her arms around Rachel, closing her eyes for a moment and pretending that Rachel loved her.

* * *

><p>Santana and Brittany waited outside the classroom, Santana tapping her foot impathiently.<p>

"I hope they hurry up, I am all for their midget love but I really am in need of a smoothie."

"I could totally go for a tutti frutti smoothie."

Brittany smiled dreamily, her eyes closing as she pictured the sweet creamy smoothie in it's plastic cup_, _beginning to be slurped.

At that moment the glee room door opened, both Rachel and Quinn walked out to the expecting girls.

"Kiss and make up?" Brittany asked, receiving a elbow in the hip from Santana.

Rachel nodded and flashed a smile at Quinn. "Yes, we have decided to be friends and I am looking forward to the experience."

"Likewise." Quinn mumbled and Santana raised her eyebrow, catching the sadness hiding within Quinn.

Rachel turned to Quinn. "I'll see you around." The brunette pressed a hand lightly against Quinn's arm before turning and walking down the hall, Quinn watching hopelessly as Rachel disapeared around the corner. The blond placed her own hand where the girls hand had touched, wanting nothing more then to hold Rachel's hand or to give her another hug.

"Are you alright Q?" Santana asked as both girls stepped besides Quinn, Brittany delicately resting her cheek over Quinn's shoulder.

"I've been better but... I'll make it." Quinn layed her head back against Brittany's while Santana wrapped an arm around the blond, letting Quinn know that they would be there for her, no matter what.

* * *

><p><strong>AN - Hey guys, thought I would write another chapter for this story. I apologize if it's a bit short, but I predict that the next chapter will be longer. I know that Rachel seems very insensitive right now but she only remember Quinn as the old Quinn Fabray. I plan to have them be close friends and who knows, it could evolve into something more, not saying a thing. ;) Right now I am thinking of a love interest for Rachel, I have two possibilities, Finn or Sam. Tell me who you would like to see.**

**Rachel's love interest:**

**1. Finn**

**2. Sam**

**3. Other vote?**

**I have been reading some reviews and guys don't worry, the love interest isn't going to be permitte. It will run it's coarse like it did on the show. There will be different elements and as much as I would love a quick faberry I want this to be a story where it's not all butterflies and rainbows with bunnies running in between, there will be sadness, happiness, anger, all that stuff and I'm thinking it will take more then a few chapters. So to all that thinks this story isn't a faberry it will be, just give it some time and put some trust in good 'ol lucky love :)**

**Thank you for reading and hopefully reviewing. Love you guys :**)


	6. Chapter 6

"So I am hoping everyone is ready for tonights festivities." Rachel grinned with excitement, her eyes flashing brightly as she walked along side of Tina and Brittany.

"Well we have had this planned for a century." Tina replied to Rachel, Brittany nodding in agreement. The three girls were currently walking down the long Mckinley hallway and to the choir room to retrieve instruments for later that night. For the past several months Rachel had been toying with the idea of singing in a coffee shop to raise some money for the glee club but since Rachel's incident it was tossed aside similar to a piece of trash in comparison to what Rachel was going through.

"Alright, lets go over this." Rachel tucked her a lock of hair behind her ear as they entered the choir room, her eyes shifting to the right of the room where Quinn Fabray was currently sitting at the piano, the soft sound of music filling the room but it immediately stopped as Quinn raised her eyes.

"I apologize for interrupting Quinn."

"Don't worry about it, I'll get out of your hair." Quinn slid off the bench gracefully, her gentle pink dress covered by a white cardigan.

"We are just getting some instruments so…"

"Get your tush over here Fabray and help." Santana finished and Rachel narrowed her eyes, a slight blush covering her cheeks.

"Okay." Quinn laughed softly but walked over to the side of the room and opening the cuboards, all three girls beginning to pull instruments carefully from the racks.

"As I was saying.. First off we are going to have Tina and Santana singing Brighter than The Sun with the help of Puck. Artie and Puck will be preforming Big Yellow Taxi, then lastly I will be preforming Thank You For the Music by Abba." Rachel finished off this list with a burst of excitement, beginning to slide the guitar case from the tallest rack, although it slipped from her grip.

"Klutzy." Santana spoke and whistled as Quinn caught it with both hands, the blond stumbling backwards slightly but brushed her hair from her eyes with a smile.

"Good thing I have cat like reflexes." Quinn teased Santana and flashed Rachel a grin, receiving a smile in return before Rachel kneeled down, picking up another guitar.

"Now that we have finished with the embarasement part of the night remember that we need to be there by…" Rachel checked her watch, before raising her head and giving each girl a precise look. "We need to be there for seven o clock, when the couples show up for a lovely night filled with music. We start at seven thirty."

"Aye aye captain." Santana soluted Rachel and the brunette grinned happily as all four girls walked out of the room and towards the back parking lot, preparing for the night that lay ahead.

* * *

><p>"Welcome to Cafe Frisco, can I get you something to warm you up. We have coffee... Tea... Or me."<p>

Quinn flashed a glare towards the boy standing infront of the cash register, the lanky boy wearing a spotted apron, with slicked jet black hair and a wide smile.

"Could I please get a caramel latte." Quinn asked with annoyance, looking at the boy and noticed the smile widening on his face.

"Whatever you want."

As the teen began to prepare the latte Quinn glimpsed around the coffee shop, noticing a few couples, in addition to a college boy on his laptop, typing madly. On the small stage across the room Quinn noticed Puck beginning to set up the drums.

"Caramel latte!" Quinn turned around and pulled a wrinkled five dollar bill from her pocket before grabbing her latte and quickly stepping from the cafe register and to the stage.

"Having fun yet Puck?"

"Unless your in the sack with me then definitely not." Puck grinned cheekily and Quinn glanced at her coffee, expecting some sort of foul play with her latte.

"Look pretty wasted Puck. Here, have my coffee."

Puck reached forward, grabbing the sytrofoam cup and taking a several large swallows of the latte. "Damn thats hot." The boy waved his hand wildly against his mouth but Quinn began to laugh.

"Man, I almost forgot what is was like when you laughed." Puck said seriously, a warm smile covering his face. "Even if it was at my expense."

"You are very entertaining." Quinn complimented as she crossed her arms. "Who's here?"

"Tina and Santana, Artie is a no show but Rachel is here and Sam should be here in a few minutes with Finn."

Quinn nodded and sighed under her breath. _I bet Finn is just loving that Rachel lost her memory. Probably already hitting on her. Not happening while I'm here..._

* * *

><p>"Quinn!" The blond raised her eyes from her magazine, completing concentrating on the figure in front of her.<p>

"Artie didn't show up and we need someone to sing with Puck. Can you sing with him, doesn't matter what song, please please, pretty please." Rachel's big gorgeous eyes looked at Quinn expectantly, the blond melting and she smiled. "Sure?"

"Oh my god, thank you." Rachel smiled with delight and wrapped her arm around Quinn's, pulling her from her stool and to the stage. "Just tell Puck what your singing and you are going right after Tina and Santana.

"O-kay." Quinn watched as Rachel disappeared from sight and ran a hand through her hair. _So... What am I doing again? Oh yeah_

"Puck we're singing together."

The boy was leaning against the wall, a smirk on his face. "Just don't sing anything too girly."

* * *

><p>Santana and Tina bowed before stepping off stage, several claps filling the room after they preformed.<p>

"That was great, your footwork was a little off but..." Rachel trailed off seeing the expression across the Latina's face. "Well... Puck and Quinn your up."

Quinn stepped onto the stage, Puck following closely with a guitar in his hand, the nervous blond stepping to the microphone with a shaky smile. With a breath she looked back, giving Puck a signal to start playing.

"You're insecure  
>Don't know what for<br>You're turning heads when you walk through the door  
>Don't need make up<br>To cover up  
>Being the way that you are is enough."<p>

"Everyone else in the room can see it  
>Everyone else but you."<p>

"Baby you light up my world like nobody else  
>The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed<br>But when you smile at the ground it aint hard to tell  
>You don't know<br>Oh Oh  
>You don't know you're beautiful."<p>

Quinn turned her head to the side of the stage, catching eyes with Rachel before grinning and running from the stage to grab the hands of both Rachel and Santana. Rachel's eyes widened but felt the pressure from the audience and began to slowly sing to the music.

"If only you saw what I can see  
>You'll understand why I want you so desperately<br>Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe  
>You don't know<br>Oh oh  
>You don't know you're beautiful<br>Oh oh  
>But that's what makes you beautiful."<p>

"So c-come on  
>You got it wrong<br>To prove I'm right I put it in a song  
>I don't know why<br>You're being shy  
>And turn away when I look into your eyes."<p>

"Everyone else in the room can see it  
>Everyone else but you."<p>

"Baby you light up my world like nobody else  
>The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed<br>But when you smile at the ground it aint hard to tell  
>You don't know<br>Oh oh  
>You don't know you're beautiful."<p>

"If only you saw what I can see  
>You'll understand why I want you so desperately<br>Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe  
>You don't know<br>Oh oh  
>You don't know you're beautiful<br>Oh oh  
>But that's what makes you beautiful."<p>

"Nana Nana Nana Nana  
>Nana Nana Nana Nana<br>Nana Nana Nana Nana."

Quinn danced with pure confidence, her short hair flying in all directions but a bright smile brightened her face. Rachel had relaxed, her back against Santana's as they sang and danced in the background.

"Baby you light up my world like nobody else  
>The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed<br>But when you smile at the ground it aint hard to tell  
>You don't know<br>Oh Oh  
>You don't know you're beautiful."<p>

"Baby you light up my world like nobody else  
>The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed<br>But when you smile at the ground it aint hard to tell  
>You don't know<br>Oh oh  
>You don't know you're beautiful."<p>

"If only you saw what I can see  
>You'll understand why I want you so desperately<br>Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe  
>You don't know<br>Oh Oh  
>You don't know you're beautiful<br>Oh oh  
>You don't know you're beautiful<br>Oh oh  
>But that's what makes you beautiful."<p>

Quinn felt herself look back for a moment, her eyes capturing the eyes of a smiling brunette before turning back.

Everyone including Puck who was balancing the guitar over his shoulder clapped, causing Quinn to blush before waving to the small crowd and walking from the stage.

* * *

><p>"Rach..." Rachel turned her head, coming face to face with Sam. "I'm about to go on Sam, what is it?"<p>

"Uhmm... Finn couldn't show up, he had something else to do."

_Of coarse this would happen. _

"What am I supposed to do, Puck just went home, Artie and Finn are no shows. How is the show supposed to go on."

"I can play for you?" Sam suggested with a comforting smile that brightened his whole face. _I've never heard him play... But he is so cute_

Rachel shook her head.

"Is that a no?"

"No, its definitely a yes."

* * *

><p>"Well you done done me and you bet I felt it<br>I tried to be chill but you're so hot that I melted  
>I fell right through the cracks<br>Now I'm trying to get back  
>Before the cool done run out<br>I'll be giving it my bestest  
>And nothing's going to stop me but divine intervention<br>I reckon it's again my turn to win some or learn some  
>I won't hesitate no more, no more<br>It cannot wait, I'm yours."

Rachel sang softly to the music, Sam's fingers gently strumming the guitar as Puck played the drums, giving a very relaxing vibe.

"Well open up your mind and see like me  
>Open up your plans and damn you're free<br>Look into your heart and you'll find love love love love  
>Listen to the music of the moment babay sing with me<br>I love peace for melody  
>And It's our God-forsaken right to be loved love loved love loved."<p>

"So I won't hesitate no more, no more  
>It cannot wait I'm sure<br>There's no need to complicate  
>Our time is short<br>This is our fate, I'm yours."

Rachel stepped beside Sam, leaning back and forth against him to the music before ruffling his hair and dancing back to the centre of the small stage.

"Scooch on over closer dear  
>And i will nibble your ear."<p>

"I've been spending way too long checking my tongue in the mirror  
>And bending over backwards just to try to see it clearer<br>But my breath fogged up the glass  
>And so I drew a new face and laughed<br>I guess what I'm be saying is there ain't no better reason  
>To rid yourself of vanity and just go with the seasons<br>It's what we aim to do  
>Our name is our virtue."<p>

"But I won't hesitate no more, no more  
>It cannot wait I'm sure."<p>

"Well open up your mind and see like me  
>Open up your plans and damn you're free<br>Look into your heart and you'll find that the sky is yours  
>Please don't, please don't, please don't<br>There's no need to complicate  
>Cause our time is short<br>This oh this this is out fate, I'm yours!"

The entire crowd clapped except for one girl off to the side of the stage, Quinn who was wearing a frown and crossed arms. An angry growl escaped her lips as Rachel ran back to Sam, giving him a small hug before stepping back and heading off stage.

* * *

><p><strong>AN - Well hello my old time readers, please don't come to my house with baseball bats and break my legs. I apologize for not writing updates sooner, my inspiration was completely low, I wrote this a few months back but was judging my writing ability. I have made it my New Years resolution to update and I have a new story that I am planning to write as soon as I am back on track. I have missed writing my glee fiction and hearing from you, yes you, my awesome readers. I can't wait to bring you new content and give you some Faberry love, next chapter Sam and Quinn shall have a lovely chat. Missed you guys, Merry Christmas and Happy New year xoxo**

-Ashley

Songs:

I'm Yours - Jason Mraz

What Makes You Beautiful - Cimorelli


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N -_

_WARNING:_

_I have not watched Glee in a long time, I stopped maybe around the middle of season 3 so I have no idea what has taken place after that but I do enjoy Quinn and Rachel's relationship so I've continued where I've left off. I apologize if things do not fit perfectly, I just made this as fluffy goodness more than anything and have some interesting plans for the story. Anyways, hope you enjoy! :)_

* * *

><p>Quinn stepped outside and into the night. A burst of cold air brushed past her and she welcomed it.<p>

Tonight had been incredible. Seeing Rachel so happy had made the night worth it but at the same time there was instinctive jealousy that struggled to stay inside of Quinn as she watched Sam and Rachel sing together in harmony, and of coarse the hug they shared afterwards.

The smile following the hug on Sam's face had Quinn questioning his intentions. Once upon a time they had something, sure it wasn't serious but Rachel had seemingly taken to him since the incident for some reason. _Her_ girlfriend.

"A little cold?" Came a voice, causing Quinn to turn her head and meet the eyes of two older men smoking their cigarettes. Smoking was an unsavory habit but Quinn was craving one at the moment. Returning the young girls gaze one of the men flashed Quinn a wink. _Nevermind_

Suddenly the door of the front entrance swung open with several of the glee members following closely behind.

"That was incredible!" A voice shouted merrily.

Looking over her shoulder Quinn raised an eyebrow as she witnessed Santana and Tina walking out with Rachel with the young brunette's arms over their shoulders in an attempt to keep her upright.

"What's going on?" Quinn asked, her solemn expression now completely hardened. The glazed over look in Rachel's eyes was all Quinn needed to know.

"Did you seriously give Rachel alcohol? You know she can barely handle a beer." Quinn scolded as she stepped forward and gently took Rachel's arm from Tina.

"Blame Puck, he was the one slipping vodka into the coffee." Santana countered "I didn't get her drunk."

"I am not… Drunk." Rachel argued with a shake of her head, trying to keep her composure but the wide smile spreading over her face told them otherwise.

Quinn sighed heavily. It took all of her will power to to fight the the urge to run inside and smack the back of Puck's head with an open palm. "Of course Puck would bring alcohol to a coffee shop."

"I'll take Rach home." Quinn decided, urging Santana to follow her to her car.

The door from the coffeeshop opened. Another glee member stepped outside as the girls were in the middle of guiding a tipsy Rachel to the vehicle.

"Hey, is Rachel all right?" He asked with a concerned frown, following the girls to Quinn's car.

"Can I help?"

"Open the door." Quinn grumbled, trying to resist the urge to yell at the boy. It wasn't his fault that Rachel had taking a liking towards him but at the same time it felt like Sam was getting too close for comfort.

Sam opened the passenger door and watched as the girls poured Rachel into the seat and put on her seatbelt. Closing the door Sam went to head back inside but was pulled back by Quinn grasping the back of his shirt and pulling him back.

"Sam, we need to talk." Quinn said with a frown crossing over her face.

"About what?" He asked curiously as one of his hands raised, running his fingers freely through his messy blond hair. A nervous habit more than anything.

"I think we both know that Rachel has been..." Quinn sighed softly, "Well, she hasn't been acting herself and she has started getting closer to you." Quinn admitted slowly, trying to think through each word before speaking, trying to find the right words but it seemed impossible.

"I don't want you encouraging her Sam, she could get really confused."

"Encouraging?" Sam questioned with a puzzled expression rising on his face, "She wanted to sing… I didn't mean to cause any problems." The boy said quietly and Quinn could tell he was being honest.

"I'm sorry, it's just... It's a lot right now…" Quinn sighed heavily but moments later she felt a warm hand on her shoulder.

"I really care about you Quinn and I care about Rachel, I won't do anything to hurt you, I promise." Sam spoke with a warm smile, squeezing her shoulder in a sweet gesture that surprised even Quinn.

Just at that very moment, almost as if fate the coffee shop door opened and Finn stepped out, a familiar goofy smile on his face. Quinn raised an eyebrow as he passed, watching as Sam gave him a wave.

Things had never been quite the same since her and Rachel had started dating. At first Finn had ignored them and lashed out angrily but after some time he settled down and came to accept things, or so people thought. Rachel would tell her in private how Finn would flirt with her in the hallways when Quinn wasn't around or even Quinn could see his eyes taking in Rachel when he thought no one was watching. He still had feelings for her and right now Rachel was vulnerable to manipulation.

Quinn could remember how Rachel had been thrilled by the prospect of being with Finn at first, almost in a trance whenever he passed but she had gotten over him. Was it possible that she could fall for him again?

"Listen Sam, I need you to make me another promise." Quinn spoke out, taking hold of Sam's arms and she pulled him to the side, raising her head towards his ear.

"I can't protect her from everything. Can you promise me that you'll try to make sure Finn doesn't try anything? She isn't in a great place right now and I don't trust Finn to not take advantage of it."

Sam nodded, understanding the situation. His soft eyes looked past Quinn's and into the car and he began to laugh.

Quinn turned around and watched as Rachel waved to the pair with a bright smile and twinkling eyes.

"I'm going to take her home now before Puck can give her another cup of coffee." Quinn chuckled with a shake of her head. She gave Sam a wave as she headed to the drivers side of the car and climbed inside.

* * *

><p>"Can we please stop for food Quinn, I'm ravenous."<p>

Quinn laughed softly as she drove the vehicle, her hazel eyes staring up the road ahead of her. "You know, you could just say your starving."

"Fine, I'm starving Quinn. Could we please stop somewhere for something to eat? Anything."

Rachel definitely needed to sober up before going home, surely her fathers wouldn't approve of her coming home in her current condition, although Rachel being giggly wasn't the worst thing.

"Fine, we'll stop at a diner." Quinn suggested and after a couple minutes of driver she pulled into the paring lot of the restaurant. Luckily for them it wasn't as busy around this time of night, it was Lima after all. Pulling the keys from the ignition Quinn opened the door and stepped outside. She walked in stride to the other side of the car and to Rachel's side before she could open the door. Opening the door herself Quinn helped Rachel out, her stepping shaky but she was better than minutes before at the shop.

"Thank you Quinn." Rachel said with a bright smile and wrapped her own arm around Quinn's.

Despite knowing that Rachel was undoubtedly drunk Quinn couldn't help but feel happy. She had missed the contact between them.

Rachel had an irresistible warmth that seemed to just seep into the blonds skin. Her touch was intoxicating and at times could leave Quinn breathless. _One drunk girl is more than enough _

Walking into the quiet diner Quinn helped Rachel sit at the booth and took the seat across from her, unzipping her jacket and laying it beside her. A few moments later a young teenage boy strolled to their table, setting down a menu for each woman as he asked for their drink order.

"We'll have two chocolate milkshakes." Quinn began but seeing the alcohol still very much prominent on Rachel's face she stopped the boy. "Actually, we'll have one milkshake and a coffee, black." She spoke.

"I don't like coffee." Rachel sulked, her black bangs hanging over her forehead and threatening to spill over her soft eyes. It was actually pretty cute how childish Rachel would act when she had drunk a little too much.

"Well, drink some of it and you can share my milkshake. Does that work?" Quinn asked, seemingly calming the girl until the boy returned with their drinks.

Ordering food was a whole other story.

"I'll have the 'Hunger Man's Meal', with french fries and can I have a vegetarian burger, I'll have mustard, tomato's, and lettuce on my burger." Rachel spoke to the boy and he scribbled down the order before looking to Quinn.

"Are you sure you can handle all that?" Quinn asked Rachel, worried that she may get sick.

Rachel shot Quinn a glare that gave Quinn a better answer then any words possibly could. She hadn't received that look in awhile.

"You know, I'll have the same."

The boy ran off to the kitchen and this left the two girls in each others company once more.

"So..." Rachel broke the silence, taking a spoon she dipped it into her coffee and swirled the dark content. "You have come a long way from dumping slushies."

Quinn raised a dainty eyebrow and nodded. "That was a long time ago... I was going through a lot and I took out a lot of my aggression on you," Quinn bit her bottom lip, lowering her gaze for a moment. "But I don't do that kind of thing anymore." She sighed softly, noticing how Rachel wasn't meeting her eye.

"If it means anything, I'm sorry."

"Good." Rachel replied quickly with a pleased smile reaching her face. "I was never quite partial to have a cherry slushi shoved in my face."

"How about blue raspberry?" Quinn asked with a smile and Rachel just giggled, laying her head on the table.

Several moments later raised her head, an unreadable expression on her face. "I can't believe that we... That we were together, dating?" Rachel spoke in a question, her words slow, as if she were trying to process her words and the idea simultaneously

"For over a year." Quinn answered quietly, avoiding Rachel's now questioning eyes.

Rachel seemed to be contemplating this but before another awkward question could arise two plates of food were sent infront of them.

Quinn took a single fry and dipped it into her chocolate milkshake before taking a bite. Even as she was concentrated on eating her food she felt eyes on her, large brown eyes that were staring openly.

"What?" Quinn asked suspiciously.

"I don't think I've actually seen you eat before." Rachel blinked.

"Believe me, you have." Quinn chuckled as she took another fry. "I still take care of myself, I try to work out when I can but a girl I know convinced me to splurge every now and then." She smiled, noticing how Rachel truly didn't know she was talking about her.

* * *

><p>"I can do it." Rachel protested, trying to grab the keys from Quinn's hands but the blond pulled her hand back from Rachel's grabby hand.<p>

"Rachel, you knocked over the entire cup of coffee all over yourself at the diner and expect me to trust you going inside and not waking up your dads? Right now you are about as graceful as a elephant stepping in an antique shop"

The brunette let out a huff but allowed Quinn to unlocked the door. The two walked in silently and the blond noticed that only one light brightened the house, obviously they were expecting Rachel. Well maybe not in her current state.

The blond kicked off her shoes in habit but Rachel simply began walking for the stairs. She began to drift to one side Quinn dashed forward, slipping her arm around Rachel's waist as she led her up the stairs.

"You are so helpful Quinn." Rachel mused with a soft giggle, leaning her head against Quinn's shoulder as they moved up the stairs until they were at the top. The hallway had a single light brightening the darkness, a bright glass night light that made their venture easier.

"I think I'm going to be sick." Rachel suddenly whispered. _Oh no_

Entering Rachel's room Quinn closed the door behind them but the brunette ran for the washroom and moments later Quinn could hear the sounds of pure and violent sickness.

Quinn stepped beside Rachel's bed, turning on her lamp on the end table so she could see and she saw something familiar. A framed photo of Rachel and Quinn still sat on Rachel's bedside, a reminder that what they had really existed.

_Maybe Rachel didn't forget everything... Why would she leave the picture here?_

More sounds of agony came from the washroom and Quinn turned before heading to the washroom and she tapped her hand lightly against the wooden door. "Rach... I'm coming in, okay?"

Stepping inside Quinn saw the brunette sitting on the floor, her head over the toilet and slowly the blond stepped to Rachel and kneeled beside her, brushing back Rachel's hair from her face. Her skin was hot to the touch and sticky with sweat.

"Are you all done?" Quinn asked and Rachel nodded, her eyelids drooping.

Standing up Quinn brought Rachel with her and led the girl to the sink. She turned on the faucet and grabbed a handful of napkins, dampening them with cold water before started to gently clean Rachel's face before bringing out the mouthwash.

"I don't know to." Rachel began to protest.

"Shhh, you need this." Quinn finished as she uncapped the bottle of blue liquid that smelled like peppermint.

After rinsing her mouth Quinn helped Rachel back into her bedroom and sat the girl on the bed.

Walking to Rachel's dresser Quinn pulled out a a pair of thin pajamas, something extremely soft to the touch but nothing that would suffocate her with heat. Returning to Rachel Quinn gave her a small smile.

"I'm just going to help you change out of these clothes, It'll just take a minute then you can sleep." Quinn spoke and Rachel just nodded in agreement, no longer having the energy to fight and argue with Quinn Quinn.

Pulling off Rachel's shoes and pants had been easy but the shirt took a little more movement from Rachel who with every second was getting closer and closer to falling asleep upright. After another minute Rachel was left sitting on the bed, wearing a pair of simple cotton underwear and a matching white bra that caused Quinn's heart to race.

Kneeling down Quinn started on the pants, raising the material over each leg and pulled them up past Rachel's hips. Sliding the sleeves of the shirt on Quinn just buttoned up the material and at last they were done.

"Come on." Quinn urged as she stepped to the side of the bed, pulling back the sheet and blanket. Rachel crawled into the space, letting Quinn pull the material over her.

Quinn picked up the dirty clothing, putting them in the laundry hamper. She had helped Rachel as much as she could, now she would have to get home and explain to her mother what happened. It wasn't late enough yet to get Quinn in a lot of hot water but her mother did worry.

The blond returned to Rachel's bedside, flicking off the lightswitch. She had turned her back, about to head for the door when she felt a hand reached out and grasp her own.

"Could you stay with me?"

Quinn fought an internal battle. Rachel had been drinking and wasn't in the right mind. Would she regret her staying in the morning? Quinn would never take advantage of a vulnerable Rachel, and after Rachel still recovering from her head injury but she didn't want to confuse her any further.

"Please...?"

_I am weak._

Letting out a soft sigh Quinn unzipped her jacket, setting it on the back of Rachel's chair before stepping to the other side of the bed. Bringing back the blanket Quinn slid in bedside her. She laid on her back and stared up at the ceiling. The entire room was pitch dark besides the light of the moon shining in through the window. Quinn had enough trouble sleeping these days, and the body of the other girl laying beside her surely didn't help.

Suddenly the blond felt movement, Rachel inching close to her. Quinn brought her arm up and Rachel nuzzled her head into the curve of Quinn's arm and her own arm reached out, draping itself over Quinn's stomach.

Several minutes past before Quinn could hear the very tiniest of buzz saws that was distinctively Rachel's snoring. Letting out a soft giggle Quinn reached her free hand over and very gently brushed back Rachel's bangs from her forehead with cool fingers. Her hair was soft and silky, like always. Leaning closely Quinn pressed her lips against Rachel's forehead. "Goodnight Rach."

Her heart hammered in her chest but Quinn simply closed her eyes, holding Rachel close to her and just for a moment feeling like things would be okay.

* * *

><p><em>Her eyes stared deep into the shining waters, calming every disconcerting thoughts racing through her mind. A soft touch, barely a tickle of a feather came from her hand and as he gaze lowered slim fingers were entangled within her own. <em>

_Brilliant warmth seeped through her body, beginning from her fingertips until it roared, burning into an unstoppable heat that traveled deep within her. Letting out a soft gasp brown orbs raised, staring into gentle hazel eyes._

_Beep Beep Beep!_

Rachel sat up, her body shimmering in sweat and the alarm clock blaring into her ears much like a siren of an ambulance squealing in her ear. Reaching over she turned it off, trying to ignore the pain from her head but after a moment she moaned out from a convulsion in her stomach. A wave of nausea hit the brunette like a freight truck, causing her to throw back her covers and sprint to the washroom. She had barely managed to reach the toilet before her mouth opened and her stomach spilled it's contents. At this point it wasn't much at all. After what felt like hours Rachel raised her head from the toilet, reaching for the roll of toilet paper and she ripped off a handful, wiping her mouth before shakily standing up.

_I want to die_

Reaching into the shower Rachel turned the faucets. Heat began to fill the air in the washroom and Rachel slowly undressed herself, her pajamas falling onto the tile floor. Her head pounded and throbbed with each moment that passed, a cement block sitting on top of her shoulders. Bare naked now Rachel stepped into the store, letting the hot water hit her sickly weak body.

* * *

><p>The brunette stepped down the stairs of the house, overhearing her fathers speaking in the kitchen. Mustering a smile Rachel walked into the kitchen. "Good morning." She spoke brightly, walking to each of her fathers and planting a light kiss on their cheeks before opening the fridge and grabbing a carton of almond milk.<p>

"Morning sunshine, or should I say good afternoon." LeRoy spoke with a smile as he stood over the stove, fully dressed and working on breakfast.

Rachel raised her eyebrow as she smelled the food. "What are you making?" She asked, trying to not draw attention to herself and he chuckled. "You're favorite, chocolate chip waffles."

_When did that become my favorite? _Rachel thought but kept her mouth shut.

It was known that she already asked them so many questions and they had talked more than enough from the last few days. Surely they had tired of hearing her rants about how everything had changed, about her friends, about the new music, and so much more. She wanted to give her fathers a break... Even if it was for a few minutes.

"Quinn didn't stay for waffles either." Hiram chuckled and Rachel's eyes widened.

_Oh god, Quinn did stay here last night_

Rachel thought back on last night and after a moment she could recall certain points of the night. She had definitely remembered the coffee tasting strange and the big smile on Puck's face and of coarse her she recollected how the night has ended. She had remembered cuddling up to a warm body in the night but for some reason she thought it was a dream. It was Quinn.

Before Rachel could think of a proper excuse to get her out of this situation LeRoy interjected. "Don't worry, Quinn explained what happened last night. That boy Puck has always been a troublemaker..." He frowned for a moment but gave Rachel a small smile. "She assured us that he was going to be punished by herself personally so we're good."

Rachel returned her fathers smile warily. She couldn't help but think of last night. The memories of throwing up in the toilet, of cool hands brushing back her hair. Quinn had really taken care of her last night when she had been out of her mind.

* * *

><p>Rachel sat on her bed with her laptop and a blanket sitting with her. Things had definitely changed in two years and Rachel knew she needed to get a handle on things before she became overwhelmed. Reaching for a pen on her beside Rachel's hand brushed something else and as she looked over she fully took in the pink framed photo.<p>

She grasped it and pulled it over onto her lap, noticing the little heart in the corner of the frame. It was a picture of Quinn sitting on a bench in what looked to be New York. Her long hair over her shoulders and a large smile shined on her face in the sunshine. Rachel stood behind her with her arms draped around her back, her cheek pressed against Quinn's with a similar matching smile.

Holding the photo Rachel couldn't help but feel as if it had never truly been her, someone else who had taken her body captive and now she had returned to it. It was strange to think even though it wasn't true and it had been her all long.

It wasn't easy for Rachel to be around Quinn, to feel comfortable. It felt like only days before that Quinn had taunted her in the hallway, calling her 'manhands' to try and tear her down as if it was a hilarious game that they loved to play...

It was difficult to say the least seeing Quinn as the girl smiling happily in the picture, as the girl that people told her was her girlfriend.

After last night Rachel had seen a different side of Quinn, someone caring and sweet. She had been there at a horrible time and Rachel knew that she had to do something, maybe give Quinn a chance?

Sighing softly Rachel reached to her drawer and pulled it out. She set the picture facedown in the drawer and closed it. For now that is where it would be, where they would be.


End file.
